


A More Promising Future

by Leaves_Crown



Category: Aria, Free!
Genre: Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Peaceful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaves_Crown/pseuds/Leaves_Crown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though his fame as a gondolier is ever increasing, Sousuke is lonely living by himself. When Makoto visits, after losing almost his entire family, Sousuke does his best to ease his sorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gondola

**Author's Note:**

> This is a SouMako story, which takes place in the Utopian-like world of Aria, the animation. Sousuke is a gondolier on Aqua, which is a colonized Mars in the future. Neo-Venezia is the city he lives in, which has canals and architecture similar to the Venice we know on Earth. 
> 
> You don't need to have watched Aria, to read this story, but if you're looking for some stress relief, watch an episode. It's good for the soul ;)

Makoto’s figure was familiar, but his posture was not. Sousuke slowed down his gondola without realizing it. The brunet crouched on the bank of the canal. His eyes were fixed on the water. He did not seem to see it, did not seem to care for it either. Sousuke had always known him to wear bright colours, but he wore drab clothes today, and old sport shoes.

Rin had been right; grief weighed on him, anyone could see that.

“Hey, Makoto.”

He looked up, forced a smile and got to his feet. “Sousuke, hi.”

Expertly, Sousuke moved his gondola parallel to the edge. He reached out his hand as he normally did for customers from Earth. Makoto did not see the offer and stepped on it himself. It worried Sousuke that he did it so carelessly, as if he did not care if he fell in the water or not.

“Did you have a good flight?” Sousuke asked.

“It was fine.” Makoto, for whom pleasant conversation had once flowed so naturally, struggled to find something to say. “How is your company doing?”

“Though I work alone, my company is getting more renowned. I’ll be training a pair soon.”

“A pair?” Makoto asked, as Sousuke began to row the gondola.

“An apprentice.”

“That’s nice.” Makoto glanced in the distance, not even seeing the wonderful architecture all around him.

It had been two years since his parents and brother had died in a plane crash. His sister had survived it, but lost most of her left leg. Once Makoto’s future had been very promising, but he had dropped out of university to take care of her.

“Good afternoon!”

Another gondola passed, carrying a young woman with a happy smile. “Good morning, Mizunashi-san.”

Both Sousuke and Mizunashi slowed their gondolas, so they could talk.

“Is this the friend you told me about?” she asked.

Makoto stood up to greet, making the gondola move .

“Be careful,” she warned.

“Sorry.” Makoto looked back at Sousuke.

“Everyone is a bit unsteady when they first travel this way,” he reassured, before looking at Mizunashi again. “This is Tachibana Makoto. He’s from Earth, like you.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“And you.”

“Wait a moment.” She ducked to grab a basket. “Here you go. Welcome gift.”

“Those are Apples from the d’Este estate!” Sousuke let out.

“Got them from a customer.” She winked. “Not the first time either.”

“We can’t take those.”

“Sure you can.” She put the basket on Sousuke’s gondola. “You got me such lovely porcelain last month. This is the least I can do.”

“Thank you,” Sousuke said.

“Yes, thank you very much,” Makoto added.

“Gotta rush." She began pushing off again. “Enjoy your stay on Aqua.”

Makoto nodded at her and turned for Sousuke once she was out of earshot. “Are those apples really special?”

There are just a few trees on Aqua that give such sweet, healthy fruit. Sousuke picked the biggest apple from the basket and handed it to him. “Try it.”

A little hesitant, Makoto took a small bite. His eyes widened as he took another.

“Good, huh?”

“Yes!”

That was the first real smile Sousuke had seen from him today. Pleased, he increased his speed, heading for the outskirts of the city.

The sun shone brighter, warming Makoto’s cheeks as he ate the apple.

“It will be summer soon,” Sousuke said, as they neared their destination.

“Summers are much longer here, aren’t they?” Makoto asked, wrapping the core in a napkin and putting it down.

“Yes, we’ve all been looking forward to it.”

“Hey Yamazaki!”

Makoto glanced around and then up at the air bike above them. His face showed surprise.

“Hey Oshiro, it’s working properly again?”

“Yeah, hopefully!” A young blond with a big grin on his face yelled. “Gotta rush. See ya.”

Sousuke raised his hand in greeting and then looked at Makoto. “He delivers things. Broke his breaks last week.”

With a worried frown, Makoto watched Oshiro speed off. “I hope he’ll be okay.”

“He’s fine, always is.” Sousuke slowed down. “We’re here.”

Makoto’s head whipped back. They had reached a little island filled with flowers. In the corner, a wooden building was under construction. It still needed painting and windows, but the roof was almost finished now. For moments, Makoto did not speak, overcome with emotions.

“You like it?”

“It’s… wonderful.”

Relieved, Sousuke jumped from the gondola, and tied it to the pole. “Let’s take a look around?”

“Sure.”

This time Makoto did take the offered hand and let himself be helped up the shore.

“We can have the carousel there.” He pointed at the corner of the island. From it, he rushed to the house. “It’s lovely.”

“We’re good at building on Aqua,” Sousuke said, not without pride.

“You didn’t like your house on earth?”

“It was okay, but I was glad when we moved back here.”

“I understand.” Makoto’s smile was infectious and Sousuke almost felt giddy with relief that the brunet felt some hope again. He had known Makoto mostly through Rin, but he had always been such a nice person, filled with desire to do good. Just hearing about all the pain he had gone through, had made him sad as well.

“I think it’s really nice of you to spend so much of your time helping others,” Sousuke said. “Was it your idea to move the orphans here?”

“Actually, it was Haru’s.”

Sousuke hid his amusement. Haru had always seen his future here, but had delayed his plans to come when his friend had been so bereaved. This would be a good opportunity for both of them to relocate.

“Of course, Haru wouldn’t mind moving to a place called Aqua,” Makoto added with a hint of amusement.

“His paintings are doing well?” Sousuke asked, as they walked around the house.

“Yes. But there’s a market for art of Neo-Venezia on Earth. Coming here will help booster his career as well.”

And Earth was probably glad to see them go, as an orphanage for children with disabilities was hugely expensive. Aqua would take care of it from next year. Luckily, the people here weren’t as hard and calculating as on Earth.

Makoto pointed at the one tree on the island. “We can set up a garden over there. Grow some of our own food.”

“Sounds good. I’ll ask my friends for help with that. I know nothing about plants.”

“Thank you.” Makoto stopped to look at him. “Thank you for everything, Sousuke.”

He shrugged. “No big deal.”

“I’m not sure if I had dared to come here if I hadn’t known you. I’m already nervous when I travel to an unknown city, let alone another planet.”

Sousuke’s best friend was boisterous Rin, who tended to joke when he was happy, so he didn’t really know how to deal with all this unreserved gratitude.

“Is your house far from here?” Makoto asked after an awkward pause.

“Not far. I’ll ferry you there and let you rest. I have one more customer for the day.”

“Oh, am I interrupting with your work?”

“Nah. I needed a bit of time off.”

They headed back to the gondola. Makoto kept looking backwards at his future home until they passed under a bridge and it was out of sight.

Sousuke’s house was on another island, even smaller than the one on which the orphanage was being build. It lay far enough away from any buildings so it was not hindered by shadows. It had no second floor, but was broad, leaving little room on the island for anything else.

He grew strawberries outside to eat and for a little bit of extra income. His only luxury was the swinging chair outside the front door.

“Make yourself at home,” Sousuke said, gesturing for Makoto to sit down on it. “There’s juice in the fridge and I made a few sandwiches. Just pick whichever you like.”

“Thanks. Sounds good.”

“Okay. See you in two hours or so.”

As he began to push off the gondola, he looked back to see Makoto waving at him. A tremor ran through Sousuke’s body. He liked the idea of someone seeing him off like that and wished it would occur more often.

Well, within another earth year, Makoto, Haru and their charges would all move here.

“That’s rare,” Lady Montone called, when she spotted him from the balcony of her casa.

“What’s rare, madam?”

She chuckled. “To see you this happy.”

The old lady was one of his most loyal customers. She enjoyed being ferried around, be it winter or summer. After she had gotten down, Sousuke helped her onto the gondola. Though she wore several layers of skirts, she had never lost her balance.

“Did something nice happen to you?” she asked, as she sat down.

“It has, I think.”

“Good. You need some happiness.”

“Madam?”

“You are lonely sometimes.” She held up her hand when he wanted to speak. “Don’t deny it. You have a melancholic disposition. You need someone kind to share your life with.”

Sousuke thought about sharing his life with Makoto, and felt a rare blush creep up.

Lady Montone requested a shorter route than usual, but it still took quite some time. Most people in the city knew her, and they were stopped several times by people in gondolas and on the shore for a chat.

She also insisted on buying a peach pie for him at the floating market. When they arrived back at her casa, she made him wait for a bit. Ten minutes later, she came back with a bottle of white wine. Knowing her, it could only have been made of rare and expensive fruit.

“I can’t…”

“You and your date should have a nice evening. This will help.”

“It’s not really a date...I mean…”

“It will be now.”

She pushed the bottle into his hands. “Go grab that happiness.”

He bowed. “I will. Please accept my gratitude.”

“Sure, sure. Now, off you go.”

Eager to see Makoto again, Sousuke sped through the canals. Deftly, he avoided crashing into other gondolas.

He answered greetings occasionally, but his mind was with the young man waiting in his house.

The moment he spotted Makoto on the chair, he saw that he was fast asleep. A smile formed on his face, and he quietly moored his gondola.

He picked a few of the strawberries, washed them inside and put them in a bowl. From his cupboard, he took two wine glasses, as well as a blanket. Though it was almost summer, evenings were still chilly after the sun went down.

“Makoto.” 

“Hmmm.”

Makoto shifted, but remained asleep.

“Time to wake up, Makoto.”

The brunet blinked and his eyes opened wide. “What? Where?”

“You’re on Aqua,” Sousuke said gently. “With me.”

“Oh!” He straightened himself. “I’m so sorry! I fell asleep.”

“No problem at all.” Sousuke held up the wine glasses. “Want some?”

“Please.”

After he poured the wine, Sousuke sat down next to him.

Makoto pulled the blanket over both of them, before taking a glass.

“Let’s have a quiet night in. Unless you want to see the nightlife?”

“No.” To Sousuke’s delight, Makoto shifted closer. “I like being with you.”

A little unsure of what to say to that, Sousuke took a sip of his wine.

“Things have been so hectic for so long,” Makoto said. “I really needed to be away from it for a bit. Today has been the best day…since it happened.”

“I’m glad to hear it.”

“Don’t you think that’s bad? I should be grateful beyond words that my sister is still alive, but I’m happiest now I’m away from her.”

Wanting nothing more than to remove that sadness and guilt, Sousuke laid his free hand on Makoto’s arm. “Do you love your sister?”

“Yes!”

“You’ve given up everything to keep things together for the both of you. It’s only natural that you need some time to rest yourself as well.”

“But…”

Sousuke put a finger on Makoto’s lips. His very soft lips, he noticed now.

“This evening is for you. We’ll watch the sunset together, eat and drink to our hearts' content. Tomorrow you will sign the necessary paperwork and talk to possible sponsors. Tomorrow evening you will go back to Earth. You will work hard as you always do, but once you’ve all moved here, you will take off at least an evening each week to spend with me. Promised?”

Makoto looked at him with something new in his eyes. “Yes.”

“Good.” Sousuke removed his hand. “Now we’ll relax and have a good time.”

They did as Sousuke had said, enjoyed the food and drink, shared words and silences together. When the sun went down, Makoto rested his face against Sousuke’s shoulder. Pleased, Sousuke let him stay like that for a long time. He had never consciously felt lonely when he sat here before, but now he could share the beauty of his city, Sousuke realized the difference.

An occasional gondola passed by in the distance, carrying people who had visited each other or went to a bar. The water moved gently past them, as there was little wind.

That night, they slept on the same futon. A few minutes after Sousuke had turned off the light, it was Makoto who closed the distance between them. Shyly, he kissed Sousuke on the cheek. Sousuke smiled, pulled Makoto closer and caressed his back until he drifted off to sleep.

He did not go any further, not wanting to risk shattering this precious, but vulnerable new bond between them.

Yet his future suddenly seemed a lot brighter and colourful than it had only a day ago.


	2. Welcome Home

Radio communication between Earth and Aqua could be difficult, especially when they were on opposite sides of the sun. Postal services always came through, though depending on the distance, sometimes with a large delay.

Since Makoto had returned to Earth to prepare for the move, Sousuke had received a letter from him every week. He wrote a few pages each time, talking about the children he cared for, Haru, Rin, his sister, and about general news from Earth. Occasionally he asked a question about the culture on Aqua or the orphanage.

Sousuke was not as naturally inclined to writing so chattily, but he would send postcards back, or a treat for the children.

He always looked forward to his post and would drive his gondola up to the post office on Tuesday evening, so he could read Makoto’s letters then, instead of the next day.

The construction of the orphanage had finished in the middle of the summer, but it took a few more weeks before they would arrive. Traveling with disabled children meant that all kinds of checks needed to be done before they got medical approval.

Sousuke felt himself getting impatient. He wanted to see him, hold Makoto as he had that one night he had spent on Aqua.

He did not know where they stood, but Makoto’s effort to stay in touch with him meant that he was in his thoughts as well.

The week before they were supposed to arrive, Sousuke cleaned his house from top to bottom. It gave him something to do and helped calm his nervousness a little.

The evening before their arrival was scheduled, he sat on his swing chair with a pint of beer. He had spent many an evening like this, enjoying the peacefulness of the water around him. His life would change from tomorrow on. Even if their relationship did not develop beyond friendship, Sousuke would help out with the orphanage and be surrounded by people more than he was now.

Minako, who usually worked on the other side of the city, stopped her gondola to chat with him. She loved talking and was a kind person, who had helped Sousuke find his way when he had first started out.

“Your friend is coming soon, isn’t he?” she asked.

“Tomorrow.”

“Did you know my aunt is going to be their GP?”

“No, but I’m glad to hear that’s sorted out already,” Sousuke said. “Want some beer?”

“Thanks, but I still have a few customers.”

“A few customers? This late?”

She began to row on. “Apparently a mermaid was sighted about half an hour ago. Nonsense of course, but it’s good for business.”

Sousuke smiled in return. “Have fun.”

“Thanks! I’ll stop by at the orphanage some time. Maybe see you there?”

“Sure, I’ll be around.”

Stretching out, Sousuke took another sip of his beer. He drifted off a little, as he tended to do after a busy day. This time it was not his own inner clock that woke him, but a voice that sounded strangely familiar.

“Yamazaki.”

He blinked, glanced around, but saw nobody. Must have been a dream. He looked at his watch. Half an hour had passed since Minako had come by. Tomorrow was going to be hectic. It was probably time to…

“Yamazaki!”

His eyes widened. That was real, but how? The only gondolas he saw were at the other end of the channel and out of earshot.

“I’m here.”

Sousuke looked down, right into Haru’s eyes. Everything but his head and hands were under water, as he held onto the shore.

“What… how?”

“We arrived a few hours ago. Makoto called you, but you did not respond.”

“So you came swimming?”

Haru shrugged. “It’s warm. I won’t get a cold.”

“There are dangerous currents at some places.” Sousuke leaned down, offering his hand to pull Haru up.

“I know. I memorized them from a map.”

Sousuke hid his amusement. Some people never changed.

“So, how is Makoto?” he asked casually.

“Very busy making sure everyone is settled in. I think he wants to see you though, that’s why I came.”

“I’ll row us there.” Sousuke looked at Haru thoughtfully. “Say, how long have you been swimming around?”

“About forty minutes. I tested the water first.”

Sousuke now understood where the mermaid rumours came from.

“Is anything the matter?” Haru asked, after a pause.

“Nothing.” Sousuke went inside to get him a towel. Haru already waited in the gondola when he got back and draped it over his shoulders.

After turning off his outside lantern and closing his door, Sousuke untied his gondola and began their short journey to the orphanage.

“You’re very fast,” Haru said, after they passed under the first of two bridges between his house and their destination.

“Thanks.” Sousuke did not admit he rushed much more than usual.

Since neither of them was a great fan of small talk, they did not speak until the orphanage was in sight.

Lights burned and a large shadow moved behind the windows. Sousuke’s heart skipped a beat. That was surely Makoto’s.

He tied his gondola to the same pole he had used when he had ferried Makoto here those many months ago.

Haru’s bare feet stepped on the grass and Sousuke followed him to the building. Suddenly a little shy, Sousuke slowed his step. He hoped Makoto would be as glad to see him as the other way around.

A curtain opened and Makoto glanced outside.

“I found him,” Haru stated.

The curtain fell back, and in a few seconds, Makoto appeared at the door.

“Sousuke.”

He felt a tightening in his throat when he saw Makoto there. “Hey.”

Makoto rushed towards him, stopping right in front of Sousuke. “I…I really…”

Sousuke took his hand, moved it up. When Makoto began to smile, he held it against his own cheek.

Both a little emotional, they barely noticed that Haru went inside, giving them some privacy.

“How are you?” Sousuke whispered. “How was your flight?”

“It was fine. Little Hirofumi was a bit scared and their noisiness annoyed a passenger, but nothing major happened.”

“I’m glad you’re here.”

“Yes. I missed you, Sousuke.”

The clear happiness on Makoto’s face, all caused by seeing him, was too much. Sousuke closed the distance between them and kissed him on the lips. He kept them pressed against Makoto’s for a good while, before breaking away. “I wanted to do that last time you were here.”

“I wanted you to do that last time I was here,” Makoto responded.

Standing there, at the threshold of a new life, Sousuke pulled Makoto tighter and kissed him again.

A few minutes passed, as they enjoyed the feel of each other as the moonlight fell on them.

Makoto caressed Sousuke’s back, but broke away. “It’s going to be hectic in the coming weeks. But I would like to keep our promise, and spend at least one evening a week at your place.”

“And I will help you out whenever you have time. Would you like that?”

Another of those lovely smiles appeared and Makoto nodded.

“Good, why don’t you introduce me to your charges?”

“Most are sleeping now, but my sister is still up, and one of the triplets.”

“Triplets?”

“Yes.” Makoto left a little kiss on his shoulder. “You’ll see.”

Makoto led him towards the building and opened the door. Sousuke took off his shoes and only now realized that Makoto had rushed out on his bare feet.

“So cute.”

“Hmm?” Makoto turned back.

Sousuke hid his amusement. “Nothing.”

The moment he stepped into the large room in the centre of the house, any sense of light-heartedness disappeared. The middle of the room was lower than the rest. Four sofas formed a square there, easy for if they wanted to gather everyone and talk together. This late, only one person sat there. For the first time in years, Sousuke laid eyes on Tachibana Ran. She sat on the white sofa, covered by a blanket.

He made a little bow with his head. “Good evening, Tachibana-san.”

The young woman smiled. “And you, Yamazaki-san. My brother talked about you a lot.”

Sousuke turned to look at Makoto. “Did he?”

A blush crept up the older Tachibana’s face. “Sometimes.”

“My brother is cute when he does that, isn’t he?” Her eyes narrowed.

He had been around the Matsuokas often enough to know when a sibling was protecting another. His instinct told him that she knew about Makoto’s crush, but was afraid he did not take it seriously. So, he nodded. “He is, yes. I looked forward to seeing him as well.”

A little longer she watched him, but he did not lower his eyes.

“That is good.”

They both glanced at Makoto now, who looked like he wanted to disappear.

Another door opened, revealing Haru. “Hey Makoto, where is the food?”

“In the cupboard. There is nothing but bread and a few apples. We’ll buy more tomorrow.”

“Any fishing rods?”

“You can’t go fishing at night, Haru! It’s dark already.”

“Mackerel does not swim here,” Sousuke said, knowing about Haru’s food preferences from Makoto’s letters.

Blue eyes grew wide.

“They are bred in some places, but more expensive than on earth.”

A young boy ran into the room, his mouth opening to say something. Then he spotted Sousuke. Immediately, he ran behind Makoto and clutched to his leg. He stared up at the tall stranger.

Sousuke wanted to smile, but the scars on the boy’s face gave him pause. He did not know if the boy would think he was laughing at him, so he just stood there awkwardly.

“Ayuta, this is Yamazaki-san. He’s helped us gathering donors for this place,” Makoto said.

“Donors?” he whispered.

“People who helped pay for all this,” Ran said. “We can’t just live from our paintings.”

“Paintings?” Sousuke asked, happy to find a distraction. “You paint too?”

“Haru-san has taught me. My work is of no great value, though.”

“Your portraiture is very good,” Haru said, but then glanced at the kitchen again. “We need to get food for tomorrow though. We can’t breakfast on apples and bread.”

“I will order in,” Sousuke said. “Deimos Delicacies delivers until midnight.”

They all looked a little worried.

“Is it a…eh… very expensive service?” Makoto asked.

“More than a daytime service, but don’t worry about it. It’s my treat.”

“Do they have kaki peanuts?” Ran asked.

“I think so. They do all kinds.”

“See, Ayuta. Yamazaki-san is going to buy you kaki peanuts.”

The boy released Makoto’s legs and stared at Yamazaki. He looked back, trying to ignore the scars and see just a little boy.

To his surprise, Ayuta walked over and hugged his legs instead.

A little out of his depth, Sousuke looked at Makoto for guidance.

The brunet smiled. “Once he gets over his initial fear, he’s fine with anyone.”

“Do you have a phone set up already?” Sousuke asked.

“Yes,” Haru responded. “Follow me.”

An hour later, they all sat, stuffing themselves with food. Both fruit and snacks had been ordered, most of it stashed away in the refrigerators for the next day. However, they had all travelled from far and had the appetite to show for it. They dug into the salads and fries.

Apart from Ayuta, another of the orphans had joined them as well. Eleven year old Murasaki could not speak or hear. She gestured a lot, like she had much to say regardless. All the others, even little Ayuta, understood her and replied back whenever necessary. Suddenly, Sousuke felt like an outsider. All these people had been through so much together. He should not think that getting them some food made him part of the family.

Makoto put down his glass of orange juice and shifted closer to Sousuke. “You’ve been so kind to us.”

“It’s nothing.”

“You put us in touch with Lady Montone, who got many people donating and you helped with some of the paperwork as well.” All this Makoto translated automatically for Murasaki.

She signed something back.

“What is it?” Sousuke asked.

“She says ‘thank you.’.”

He nodded. “How do I say ‘you’re welcome’?”

Makoto put his hand against his forehead and made a half circling movement downwards.

“What?”

All but Haru, who was staring at the window, repeated the gesture.

Sousuke tried, making Murasaki shake her head and laugh.

“I suck at it.”

“You’ll be fine with practice,” Makoto said.

Murasaki made a lot more gestures. Now Makoto’s smile grew strained.

“What is it?” Sousuke asked, concerned.

“She says she wants to be a gondolier.”

The silence was awkward. Gondoliers made appointments by phone and were expected to make small talk to customers. Most importantly, they used their ears as much as their eyes to guide their gondolas safely through the canals of Neo-Venezia.

“Maybe we can find a way,” Sousuke said. “I have lots of friends amongst the other companies. Perhaps they know about a precedent.”

After Makoto had translated this all, Murasaki’s eyes lit up and answered back enthusiastically.

“You’re popular with them already,” Ran said. “I’m sure you’ll have no trouble fitting in.”

“Sousuke still has a job of his own,” Makoto warned. “We cannot demand too much from him.”

“It’s okay.” Sousuke touched Makoto’s hand.

They all looked at them now, even Haru.

“Are you boyfriends?!” Ayuta burst out.

Makoto held up his hands, even more embarrassed than when Sousuke had called him cute. “Don’t assume such things! Sousuke has no obligation to…”

“I would like being his boyfriend,” Sousuke cut in.

They were all so affected that they forgot to translate. Murasaki stood up, gesturing in what even Sousuke could recognize as ‘What’s going on?’

Ran chuckled and relayed what had just been said. Murasaki’s eyes widened as much as that of the other’s.

“I gotta tell my sisters!” Ayuta yelled.

Haru blocked his way before he could run out of the room. “They’re sleeping.”

“Murasaki just asked if you want to be his boyfriend too,” Ran said.

“I… I… if you don’t… mind.” His face was redder than the tomatoes in the salads.

“That’s settled then.” Sousuke stood up, wanting to leave a suave impression, as much as was possible in this situation. “ I gotta go now, but I help you unpack tomorrow, if you like?”

“Yes, please,” Ran answered. “Thanks for stopping by!”

Sousuke nodded at Haru and the two children, before turning his attention to Makoto. “Walk me to my gondola?”

“Ah…yes, of course.”

They headed to the hall. This time, Makoto put on sandals before stepping outside.

The moment the night air hit their faces, Sousuke took his hand for the short walk to his gondola.

He brought it to his lips and nuzzled it. “Don’t forget to prepare for the festival.”

“Festival?” Makoto queried.

Sousuke stepped onto his gondola and bowed. “You’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the second chapter as well. 
> 
> This started as a one-shot, but all these ideas keep popping into my head about SouMako and this setting. I'll probably post a third chapter and might continue beyond that. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
